The Brighter The Light, The Darker The Shadow
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Anyway, this is a brand new plot bunny that's been bouncing around my head. Decided I was sick of seeing Hinata be so meek and getting run over so I created a version of her that would take revenge on her tormentors.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**AN: Slowly and slightly revising the story. Mostly to fix grammatical and structural errors.**_

_**Summary: **_People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

Eyes filled with twisted amusement stared down at their prey. How dare she defile the halls of their school, where only the best of the best were allowed? Who cares if she was a Hyuuga, she was worthless.

Even her family agreed. Her mother didn't live with them and had remarried some famous billionaire, her father was deeply disappointed in her and hated her. She had no friends and her older cousin and younger twin sister were a million times better than her in every way.

Why was she allowed to live? It was just so unfair to her.

Her cousin, the ever popular and handsome Neji, and her sister, the beautiful and charming Hanabi, and their friends, nicknamed The Royalty of Konoha High, circled poor Hinata Hyuuga like hungry vultures, picking at her every weakness.

"Ha, No wonder father hates you." Hanabi said, a gleam of satisfaction in her dull white eyes as she watched her hated sister trembling.

"You're stupid, ugly, weak, and useless."

Neji picked up where she left off.

"Look at your stupid short hair in its ugly boyish cut, your bug eyes, and your meek personality. Who would want something so weak? You have money, yet you couldn't find anything that would fit." He sneered sarcastically at her baggy clothes.

"How pathetic" Ten Ten chimed in.

Sakura and Ino kicked her down the hall while the school watched and laughed cruelly. No one tried to help her and no teachers were in sight. She was all alone.

Naruto spotted two envelopes that that had fallen out of Hinata's book bag. His and Sasuke's name were on them. He handed Sasuke's to him and they opened them.

As they read them, their eyes widened in disgust. They turned to look at each other, thoughts mirroring the others. This pathetic worm loved them...Disgusting.

Hinata's head snapped up and her eyes widened impossibly when she heard the tear of an envelope being opened. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Her heart jerked in terror when she saw what the source of the sound was. How did they get that?

She watched in horror as they took turns reading out her love letters to the whole school to the others amusement.

They turned to sneer at her, disgust and horror wafting from their very beings.

"As if we could ever love an ugly _thing _such as you. In your dreams maybe." Sasuke said

"Yea, we already have the perfect girls." Naruto followed.

They turned to kiss their girlfriends. Sasuke kissing Sakura and Naruto Hanabi.

Hinata heard the laughter of the crowd growing louder and louder until it blocked out everything else. There was just the loud mocking laughter.

The room spun as she took in everything around her. The mocking faces, amused smirks, her things spread over the entrance hallway, the Royalty couples and her main tormentors.

Neji and TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hanabi, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari.

Her eyes took it all in, imprinting this time and the faces she was looking at in her brain.

She felt something inside her break as she stood up and gathered her things. She ignored the curious and hateful glances as she picked up the last of her things and brushed past Neji who recoiled to avoid being touched by "filth." She had pushed the entrance door when Kiba's gravelly voice stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Without turning around, she said simply "Home" before letting the door slam after her.

* * *

When Hinata walked into the Hyuuga Mansion an hour after school had officially ended, for everybody else anyway, she was greeted with the sight of a maid. She winced, knowing the school must have called Hiashi about her skipping half the day.

The maid's cool eyes was filled of disapproval at Hinata for showing her emotions but she delivered the message she had to give.

"Lord Hiashi request your presence in his study right now."

"Yes, thank you."

Entering her father's study, she saw the man that had partly caused her to be the non-confident meek young girl she was with his overbearing attitude. He sat behind his desk, glaring coldly at her.

She shuffled awkwardly as she saw the disappointment in his eyes grow until she felt like she was drowning in it.

"Sit down" He sighed.

Seeing her in her chair fidgeting, he snapped at her.

"Stop moving and Keep still! You are 14 and the Hyuuga heiress. Act like one, and not the meek timid thing you are now."

She froze, and he eyed her for a while before he continued.

"I know about the school situation and I am disappointed in you as always but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hinata, you are a great disappointment to this family and sometimes I wish Hanabi would have been born first or if you had never existed in the first place so that such a shame would never have been brought against the Hyuuga name."

Ignoring the flinch she gave, he went on.

"I received a letter from your mother and her new husband, requesting custody of you. I have to give up all rights except for a case where both she and her husband are both deceased. Then you will come back to me unless there is someone else you'd rather live with that is of age. You will keep the Hyuuga surname but may also be adopted and take their surname also in which case you will have the privileges of both families.

When you turn 18, you will spend a year learning how to be head of the clan and at the end of that year, if you have not impressed me, proved yourself, or changed at all, I will make Hanabi heir. But you will not be disowned.

No matter how much I want to, it would bring greater shame upon the clan if I disowned you. I have taken the liberty to accept the offer for you. Get packed. The car will be here in 3 hours to take you to the airport. This is a final goodbye. I will not see you off so don't come into my study or my bedroom to say goodbye. I have more important things to do.

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Hinata stumbled out of the study in shock, giving a clumsy bow directed at her father. Hiashi just eyed her with disdain all over his face. "Good riddance." He thought.

"The disgrace is gone. I can focus my attention on the things that matter now.

* * *

Hinata had finished packing with an hour and a half left to go. She called a servant to grab her bags and take them to the entrance hall. After the servant had closed the door it was like whatever floodgate that had been holding back her emotions behind the shock had burst open. She was overwhelmed by the usual feeling of Hate, heartbreak, anger, pathetic-ness, relief, self-deprecation, and happiness intensified times 10.

The emotions proved to be too much as she felt whatever had only broken completely shatter. She grabbed at her chest and cried out as unimaginable and agonizing pain flowed over her before she welcomed the darkness.

A knock at the door brought her back to consciousness as a servant called out.

"Lady Hinata? The car is outside now."

"Thank you. I will be there quickly. Please put my luggage in the trunk.'

She felt oddly numb and detached. She felt no emotions.

And she **absolutely loved it.**

Looking out the window at the place that had been her "home" for the past 14 years, she vowed that if she ever came back she would make life living hell for the people who made _her _life a living hell.

* * *

_**3 years later**_

Konoha High was one of the most prestigious schools in China. Only the best of the best was allowed to go to school here. The school itself was built like a palace and was an amazing piece of architecture. With spiraling towers and gold inlay, it was like a castle out of a feudal era fairy tale. The students were from the almost noble families and were the children of doctors, actors, government officials, old aristocratic families, etc. The older your family was and the more money you had, the higher you were up on the social latter.

The Hyuuga, Uchiha, Zhan-go, Uzamaki, Haruno, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka families were some of the oldest and the family members that came to Konoha High were Royalty.

Royalty was always given the best Table in the Courtyard.

The courtyard was a large circular garden like area where students could eat lunch. It was right in front of the entrance. You would have to go through it to get to the school. It was beautiful, filled with fountains, flowers, and sculptures. The tables were all mixed about the area but all had direct view of the long driving lane that lead up to the school. The Royal table was dead in the center of all the garden like area and would have the clearest view of anyone driving up.

The courtyard was buzzing with gossip. The mysterious Jiang Family were one of the oldest families in China, up there with the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Uzamaki family. The Head and his wife had been recently murdered and the adopted heir and heiress were coming to Konoha High. Everyone wanted to look their very best and impress two of the richest and most powerful teens in China, possibly the whole world.

Everyone except Kohona's Royalty.

This consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga, TenTen Zhan-go, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Temari Zing.

**They were rich.**

**They were popular.**

**They were beautiful and confident.**

**They were powerful.**

**Who wouldn't want to be their friend?**

They didn't need to do anything extra for these people to be impressed.

They all watched as a limo drove up the long drive to the school and parked in front of the courtyard. The driver came around and opened the door.

Out stepped a strange boy. He had on a long coat with it zipped over his mouth and black shades on. He stepped to the side and reached his hand inside the car. It was the person he was waiting for the captured the entire school's interest.

A delicate and elegant hand grabbed the weird guy's. He gently led whoever it was out of the car.

First they saw the milky white lean legs, then they saw the whole girl. She was _gorgeous!_

She had long hair, waist or small of her back length that was a dark blue/purple color. She had full red lips, a heart shaped face and beautiful but cold and mysterious dark lavender colored eyes. She had the clearest milky white skin anyone had ever seen and a great shape, she was clearly fit.

Her black corset, blue skinny jeans, and black wedges emphasized her every curve. They were captivated by this dark angel as she and the mysterious boy walked silently into the courtyard. They all felt inferior to this goddess as her lavender eyes glanced over them.

A twisted amusement entered her eyes as she saw the Royal Table and her lips twisted into a cruel smile full of dark things as she walked over to their table. As she stared down at them, that dark amusement in her eyes, they felt the inferiority everyone else usually felt.

She opened her mouth and in a soft sultry voice, said the words that shocked everyone into silence and caused a glint of shocked and disbelieving recognition to enter many people's eyes, especially the Royals.

"**Hello Sister, Hello Cousin, Hello **_**"Friends".**_


	2. Life is a game

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Anyway, this is a Brand New Plot Bunny that's been bouncing around my head. Decided I was sick of seeing Hinata be so meek and getting run over so I created a version of her that would take revenge on her tormentors.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Partly inspired to write this by: Lose Control by Evanescence**_

_**Summary: **_People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

Their jaws dropped. No flipping way in hell was this girl Hinata. Hinata was timid, weak, ugly, _emotional._

This Jiang heiress had confidence flowing from her very pores, could never in **any way **be considered ugly by **anyone**, and just by her smile they could see this girl was cold, efficient, and ruthless.

"Aw...Is this the way I'm greeted after such a long time away? It's good to know I was missed." Her tone was deceptively light and innocent but underneath it all, there was a hint of venom injected into that last word that promised punishment if she wasn't answered _**right now**_.

They quickly tried to save face while the Jiang siblings watched, faintly amused.

Neji stepped to the plate and tried to "put her in her place." Key word: _tried._

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" He sneered at her.

She lost the smile and gave him a bored, mocking "And you're supposed to be the genius?" look.

"It should be obvious Neji, I'm a Jiang, the heiress in fact. And now I'm a student here." She said calmly.

"But, I thought you were Hyuuga? You can't be the Jiang Heiress and the Hyuuga Heiress." Sakura declared.

Hinata stared down at Sakura, who could only meet her eyes directly for about five seconds before she dropped them.

She smirked slightly, and said "Obviously, I can...since I am."

A bell went off in distance but it went ignored by the crowd as they were absorbed in the power play going on in front of them.

It was like it suddenly occurred to Hinata that Shino had been standing behind them the whole time and hadn't been introduced yet.

She bounced up with a childlike enthuse that was so sudden and well executed no could tell if it was real or faked.

"Oh! This is Jiang Shino, my amazing brother. Shi-chan this is them."

The Royals nodded towards Shino in acknowledgement, who nodded back, before looking at Hinata weirdly. Was she bipolar? How'd she switch personalities so fast?

Sasuke grew tired of this girl. This was Hinata, the weak girl they had always bullied. 3 years wouldn't change that.

"Go away, girl. I'm tired of you."

He moved his hand in a "shoo" movement. Maybe a movement she would have responded to 3 years ago. A movement that was meant to be used on Flies, or bugs of any kind, on filth. Someone not worthy of attention.  
**Not on Hinata Hyuuga-Jiang!**

Something dark flashed across both Shino's and Hinata's face, making the Royals nervous.

"Hold that thought Sasuke, and none of you move until I say so."

Hinata turned toward the rest of the courtyard who had been listening in on the conversation. She raised a slim eyebrow.

"I could have sworn I heard the bell a minute ago. Isn't there someplace you all should be?"

It was a flurry of activity as people started checking the time and cursing wildly when they noticed they were late. When the Royals all got out of their seats intending to follow the crowd, Shino and Hinata both sent them sharp glances that had them all sitting in their seats again in less than 2 seconds. As the last people left the courtyard, it was as if the atmosphere changed.

The shadows crept up a little more, the sunlight dimmed, and Hinata herself changed. There was so much darkness in her eyes, eyes that promised pain and torture if you crossed them. No mercy would be given at any point**.**

"Let me tell you idiots a couple of things." Hinata growled out.

1)** Never **_**ever **_call me girl. You call me by my name or you don't call me at all.  
2) I'm not the same girl you last knew. I am very different, so much better but so much worst. Whatever you knew about the old Hinata, throw it out and never use it to judge my actions. If you don't, you may have a very _unpleasant _surprise.  
3) Never try to order me around. I do what I want, when I want, and the only person I listen to is my brother and that's still rarely.

"Can your tiny peanut brains find a way to retain this information? Break one of these rules and we have a problem."

"**Cross**** me** and**...I will make you wish you were never born."**

The Royals could tell she was serious. This was not a threat. No, this was a promise.

They were stunned into silence. No one had ever threatened them before, not seriously, and they had no idea what to do.

"I could make your life a living hell, just for daring to exist. But you're not worthy of my attention. Bow down Bitches. You're reign is over."

Hinata leaned across the table, dragging their attention back to her. Her eyes were calculating and her voice low, hypnotizing and overall _dangerous._

"_**Go against me...and you will find out why my enemies call me **__**社魔鬼**__**(She-Devil)."**_

She left the table and started walking towards the entrance, she stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Shino who was still staring at those people, making it plain that he wanted to talk to them.

"Shi-chan, are you coming?" She asked him.

"I'll be there in a second. Wait by the entrance door." Hinata just shrugged and kept walking. "Okay."

Shino just stared in silence at the Royals.

Getting annoyed, Hanabi snapped out" What did you want?"

He just cocked his head at her. "Silence girl. Your voice is annoying."

Hanabi was offended. She had a beautiful voice!

Shino just shook his head at The Royals. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

They were curious.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him.

Shino sighed," I know all about how you treated Hinata before she left here. Let me tell you, the girl she is now is _nothing _like the girl she described to me. Hinata is ruthless, cold, efficient, dark, and twisted. She has very little morals anymore. Neither do I. Get in her way, and she will **obliterate you. **Try to hurt her, and **I **will obliterate you. Do you understand? There is very little I will not do to protect her. Be assured, I'm not the only one who feels this way. There are many more people who could do so much more harm to you than I ever could if you hurt Hinata."

He left them stunned at gaping at their table and walked to Hinata, who smiled at him. He was the only person alive anymore to be treated to one of her true smiles. "Let's go Shino. We have to get our schedules."

The royals all stared at each other in that silent courtyard. What _had _they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Hinata whistled merrily as her eyes swept over the people of the school, in their classes, being such good students. This would be so interesting. This was a new game, with all new players.

Driving away from the mansion that day, so long ago, she realized the way life was.

Life was a game.

The people around her were the players

**And she could be the game-master.**

She got to play a new game here and she was so excited. The last girl who pissed her off - by scheming to get close to her brother, use him for his money and position, then break his heart - had ruined her game by being sent to the psych ward when she tried to kill herself.

Such a_ pity_.

That game was going so _well._

Hopefully the Royals were stronger and would survive until the end of this brand new game.

* * *

The Royals were lucky this year. They were all together in Kakashi Hatake's homeroom. He was never on time, so they had time to discuss their newest problem. A little problem by the name of _Hinata Hyuuga-Jiang._

"Why didn't you tell us that Hinata was coming back? More importantly that she was coming back like…that. Or that she was the Jiang Heiress!" Kiba growled at the Hyuuga, annoyed.

"It would have been nice to know that." Ino agreed.

Hanabi sighed. "We didn't know. I also didn't know that my mother obviously had married the Jiang head. You know they are reclusive. No one has seen a picture of anyone in the Jiang family in years. I haven't hear from my mother since her and father divorced and he married Asuka."

"Even when they were still married, I was always close to father and distant with her. I was my father's favorite and Hinata was mother's. Hinata was obviously adopted into their family while keeping the Hyuuga Heir status as per her and father's agreement."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "What agreement?"

This time Neji answered.

"Uncle agreed to let Hinata be adopted into whatever family my mother had married into while still being able to claim the Hyuuga Clan. He gave up all rights and custody of Hinata to her Mother. She would have both families' rights and privileges and still be able to be heir to the Hyuuga family. He obviously didn't know Aunt Airi had married into the Jiang family. Or that Hinata would be made an Heir."

Temari was confused.

"She's still underage right? She's not 18 yet, so she would need a guardian. We all know the Jiang Head and his wife were murdered. Custody would have fallen to him right? He would know."

Neji and Hanabi blinked thoughtfully. Could it be that Hiashi had known and just hadn't told them?

They were given no more time to think on that regard as some hidden animal instinct in them reacted to the presence of a predator. They stiffened up and glared at the source of the feelings as she stared back at them with a lazy, predatory, and seductive smirk.

"Well lookey here. Today must be my lucky day." She said in her sultry voice.

The Royals looked all around the room, seeing all the other students fascinated by the dark, enticing beauty in front of them, hanging on to her every word.

They turned to stare at each other, knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

_**Well Fuck. Suddenly my day just a whole lot worst.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**What should I make Hinata do to the Royals? There's so many possibilities.**_

_**Oh. And if you're looking for a song to listen when you read the first chapter, I suggest Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**_


	3. Don't fuck with Hinata

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Anyway, this is a Brand New Plot Bunny that's been bouncing around my head. Decided I was sick of seeing Hinata be so meek and getting run over so I created a version of her that would take revenge on her tormentors.**_

_**AN: STEELERS RULE!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Partly inspired to write this by: Night of The Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**(Hinata's theme song for this story)**_

**Summary**: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

(Lunch Time)

It was lunchtime at Konoha High. The courtyard was buzzing gossip and news about the Jiang Siblings. Rumors and sightings were being described all over and it seemed like people were either fawning over the "mysterious and handsome" Shino or the "alluring and enigmatic" Hinata.

The news had spread by now that Shino was the next head of the Jiang family and that Hinata was the heiress of two of China's oldest and richest families. This made the students want to get into their good graces even more.

Their mystery was heightened by the fact that in the middle of class Hinata received a call on her cellphone, answered it in the middle of class, talked to whoever it was in a different language no one could understand, stood up with such a look of anger and retribution that even a war hardened solider would have the fear of God put into them, and walked out. They found out later that Shino had done the same exact thing.

_**All of this without the teacher saying anything or even stopping the lesson to ask them where they was going and why they had their cellphone out**_.

Anyone would could do this with no consequences where equivalent to a God at Konoha High, where punishments could be extremely severe.

Naruto, who had been in the class with Hinata, was relating the story to the other Royals at their table.

"Then she walked out the class and sensei said nothing to her."

"Yeah" Ten Ten popped in. "That Shino guy did the same thing."

"Humph, they shouldn't have special privileges just because they are Jiang's. I'm a Haruno and I don't get special privileges. Hell, Neji and Hanabi are _Hyuuga_ and **they** don't get special privileges." Sakura whined.

"Yea, well. At least be happy she's gone for last period. We're still on for your house after school Neji?" Ino asked

"Yea you all can come over. We can find out if he has custody over Hinata. Thank Kami, it's Friday. We don't see Hinata until Monday and we have the Sand Party to look forward to tonight." Hanabi said.

"Do you think Hinata is going to be there? She is a Jiang and a Hyuuga, and the party is only for the old families and friends. Plus, she is way different than before." Temari said.

"Hah!" Sasuke said. "Even if she has changed and is a part of two of the oldest families, I doubt that she is far up enough on the social ladder to be invited."

"But like Temari said, she is way different. The girl Shino described would be at that party."

The bell rang, and the students in the courtyard got up to go to class.

"Whatever. If it's her fate to be there, she will be there." Neji said, ending the conversation as they got up to go to class.

* * *

Hinata stared up at the mansion, chic black shades hiding the scorn and disgust she had for both the building and the people inside. This was the place where she was tortured for _**14 years**__._

_It was because of this place and the people inside that she was forced to give up her most of her morals and emotions in order to preserve her sanity._

_**She would never forget**_

_**And she would never forgive**_

She knocked on the door and was met with the sight of the butler. She watched him, eyes full of nothing but disdain.

He bowed. "Your father is expecting you."

Her lip curled. "I bet he his. He's sure to be surprised. You may go."

Lord Hiashi Hyuuga was not fond of surprises unless he was giving them. In fact he down right hated them. So imagine what he must have felt like when he received a call from his useless older daughter five minutes ago who told him she was coming to see him. Knowing her, he figured her mother and her husband must have gotten tired of her and wanted her to come back.

Well he had a surprise for them.

She would stay with his ex-wife and her new family. He didn't know who his ex's husband was or what family she had married into and he really didn't care enough to find out.

Whoever the head was must have been crazy if he thought he was going to let the girl stay here just because Airi had gotten tired of her. They had an agreement.

He straightened his back and rearranged his work on his desk. The maid had just told him that the girl was here and he had to prepare himself for the onslaught of disgust for the weakling he usually felt. The only good thing about this meeting would be that after that he got to see his perfect daughter, strong nephew, and their accomplished friends.

He would never expect the change in his daughter or the pain she would bring for him.

Hinata walked in Hiashi's office and didn't bother knocking. She was here for business, not pleasure. Her lips curled in amused repugnance at the look of shock on Hiashi's. She knew he would be shocked but why did he have to show it so well?

_Hadn't he always told her that showing emotions were for the weak?_

"Bet you weren't expecting this were you?" She said lightly as her father scrambled to gather his bearings, not used to having to put up his usual masks around her.

She inwardly mused that a lot of people from her past were doing that these days.

Blinking and mentally shaking away that train of thought, she sat in the chair in front of his desk without his permission. She was familiar with power games and had played with some of the best of them and won. Waiting on his permission would give him the upper hand.

"I see why your mother and her un-named husband would want to send you back. No respect for your betters."

Hinata laughed harshly.

"The only "betters" I had are dead. I'm sure you've heard of it. The Akio and Airi Jiang murders. The reason I'm not with you is because they chose fit to emancipate me and my brother, who (if worse comes to worse) is of legal age. They are the reason I'm here right now."

She stood up and walked to his side of the desk. Hiashi sat frozen at the implications of what Hinata had just told him. He had unknowingly given Hinata, his weak useless disgusting daughter, the political and underworld power of two of the oldest and richest families in China.

Hinata gripped his face, forcing him to look at her, and leaned in.

"I heard you had some information that I need to know. Now we can do this this the easy way or the hard way." She growled. "I prefer the hard way."

Still thinking of her as the pushover that he raised, he ripped his face from her grasp.

"I will contact you if I find out anything but I know nothing so leave."

He froze as a slow terrifying smile spread over her face.

"That's exactly what I want to hear."

She tenderly grabbed his right hand and trailed a finger along his hand until she reached his pinkie. She gripped his hand with one of hers and grasped her pinkie with the other.

"I know you know something father."

**SNAP**

She waited until he finished screaming.

Moving along to the next finger she said,

"And I will find out. Either by you telling me voluntarily, or me forcing it out of you."

**SNAP!**

Hiashi screamed again, alerting the guards.

Or he would have alerted some if the ones nearest him hadn't been knocked unconscious.

"Either way, the end result will be the same. One will just be more pleasurable for me, and more painful for you."

**SNAP!**

**SNAP!**

**SNAP!**

**CRACK!**

"Ughh" Hiashi groaned, cradling his broken wrist and fingers. He gazed at his daughter and wondered,

"_What happened to you Hinata? When did you get so strong?"_

His only response was Hinata smiling cruelly back at him.

Hinata smirked, satisfied, as she passed The Royals on their way to Hiashi's office.

She had gotten what she wanted and knew where to go next.

Until she found out who murdered her family, all would suffer.

And when she found the culprits...

_**Their blood will run through the streets and all will be warned.**_

_**Fuck with The Jiangs..**_

_**Fucking with what's **__**hers**__**...**_

_**Is a **__**Death Wish**_

Hinata smirk grew louder as alarmed shouts rang from the office.

She put her shades back on and slid into the Bugatti she was driven in.

"On to Lord Haruno's."

* * *

The Royals chatted happily about what they thought the sand party would be like as they went to check with Lord Hiashi.

They were suspicious as they passed Hinata who wore a satisfied smile.

Their suspicion grew into alarm as they passed a knocked out guard in the hallway.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Ah..ha..ha. Let's uh…go check on Lord Hiashi." He said as they broke out into a run.

What they found had them all exclaiming in shock.

There on the floor laid Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, laying in a pool of blood. Hanabi and Neji ran over and knelled beside him.

His robes were torn and bloody. Blood flowed from several shallow cuts placed all over his body. It looked like both his wrist, and all his fingers had been broken and were pointing in the complete opposite direction they were supposed to be. They weren't sure but it appeared that both of his legs had been broken also. Blood flowed out of his nose and a steady line flowed out of his mouth.

"Call 911! Uncle! Uncle!" Neji called.

Hiashi groaned, gurgled and spat out blood before he said Neji's and Hanabi's name.

"Who did this to you? Was it Hinata?" Hanabi yelled.

"No...be...careful around...her. Dangerous... Don't mention...Hinata."

Hiashi's last words before he passed out again was

"Don't mention Hinata!"

Sakura ran back into the room.

"I called the ambulance. They'll be here in less than five...What?"

The Royals who had been in the room just stared at each other and wondered the same thing.

**What did Hiashi mean about Hinata being dangerous?**


	4. The beginning of a New Era

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story.**_

_**Decided I was sick of seeing Hinata be so meek and getting run over so I created a version of her that would take revenge on her tormentors.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Partly inspired to write this by: Forsaken by David Dramian of Disturbed**_

_**(Part of the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack which is the best vampire movie ever. Better even than twilight. And I love twilight a whole lot. The book is 10 times better than the movie QofD though.)**_

**Summary**: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

Lord Haruno stared down at the rice wine swirling lightly in his glass. Now he was not an easy man to intimidate, nor was he a man quick to shake in his boots at any confrontation.

Being very wealthy, surrounded by bodyguards, and being involved in highly dangerous small drug deals with dangerous people whenever it suited him, added to the small pistol he always carried on his person, insured this. His good friend Hiashi Hyuuga at his absolute worst barely caused a tremble.

There were few men that he was subservient to because of their danger and power levels. These men included Fugaku Uchiha, Pein, Madara Uchiha, Minato Nazimake, and Itachi Uchiha at his worst. They were cruel monsters, the thing nightmares were made of. Minato may have hid it the best but when he's mad...

However, looking at the girl near his daughter's age, he may have just found the thing that made even monsters piss themselves and run away screaming in fear. His list had just increased by one.

He hadn't felt her power yet so maybe that's not what made her dangerous. Or maybe that's exactly what made her so dangerous. Could she be compressing her chakra so fiercely? Enough that it seems that it there is nothing or that it's weak enough to escape attention?

Yet there was such a feeling of oppression surrounding her, as if her presence filled the room and no mere mortal would be able to bore it. He could already tell from her manner that she didn't feel threatened by him in the least. If she had, he would be dead.

"No need for alarm. I just want some information that sources tell me you have." She had said.

He shivered as her pleasing voice washed over him and he stared at the demon hidden behind a mask of sensual beauty.

His instincts screamed **Predator! Goddess! Bow! Pray for Mercy!**

He knew she had caught his shudder as she chuckled darkly.

"_**Are you afraid of me, Lord Haruno?"**_ She purred, reminding him of a satisfied jungle cat.

"No need. Give me what I want and you'll survive this encounter." She said lightly.

This only reconfirmed his theory that she could kill him any time she wanted to and was being merciful so far.

Where was the girl, the meek, timid, girl his daughter and Hiashi had said Hinata was?

And when had this powerful being come into play?

He fancied himself a very intelligent man, so he knew when to give up and surrender to a higher power.

He bowed his head. He just prayed that the world would know when to surrender also.

He had a feeling that this...Goddess, this demon, this _Messiah_ would usher in a new era.

_**Whether it was one of darkness and terror or enlightened peace was not yet known.**_

He was determined that the new Era would be one of never ending glorious peace.  
He would give up anything, his freedom, his money, his information, his _allegiance, _to see that happen.

Lord Haruno stood up and got on one knee, bowing low. He looked up, a faint fanatical gleam already present in his eyes, at the person he would serve in her goal, whatever it was.

"You may have whatever you wish. All the Information you need, my money, my connections, my _Allegiance. _I have a feeling you will bring in a new era and I want to witness it."

Hinata stared down at him, the all-knowing and blank amusement present on her face as she praised him.

"Smart man, Tadao. Let's hope you were named "loyal man" accurately. I don't accept deserters."

"Rise now. You will help me. You can start by telling me all you know about the Underworld, The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Akio Jiang."

* * *

The Royals sat by Hiashi's bedside. A personal doctor had come and done an emergency surgery, saving his life. Unfortunately, the scars from the ordeal would remain forever. They had offered to stay there and attend to his needs and skip the Sand party. However, Hiashi disagreed.

"The Sand Party tonight is no ordinary costume party. It is a revel celebrating the life of Akio Jiang, a close friend of the Sand Family. As this is the first Revel you are attending, it is a once in a lifetime chance."

"What is a Revel exactly?" Neji asked

Hiashi's gaze traveled past them, into some distant memory.

"A time when you can live out your darkest desires. There is no need for falseness or chasteness. You are unmasked and free to just let go of all your inhibitions. Free to let go of human ideals and exist on with the core needs and feelings. Lust. Rage. Love. Territory. Survival. When you recognize who is predator and who is prey."

"It is usually only thrown to celebrate the life of the head of whatever family once they have passed away and hosted by some close family friend. It is also to celebrate the coming of some great change."

The Royals eyes gleamed with interest as they imagined how liberating it would to only exist by the rules animals lived by every day.

"Go. And remember, do **not **antagonize Hinata. Leave her be."

"_Why?" _Temari asked. "What was the warning about earlier?"

Hiashi's gaze traveled past the again, this time in remembered horror and resigned subservience.

"...Hinata..."

"Hinata... is something else. She's highly dangerous. Very _Very _dangerous. Do not get in her way. You will not be able to stand against her. She has many powerful people on her side. Combine that with her own power and ideals and she is nearly impossible to stop."

"What do you mean? Yeah, she is a lot scarier than she was before, and more bold, but I highly doubt she's powerful enough to stop all of us if we wanted to take her. One of us could take her before she left and we are 10 times as powerful as we were then," Naruto said.

Hiashi just shook his head slowly.

"A lot can change in 3 years. I wish I had remembered that. Just...leave it be. Let her do whatever she wants and leave it. Please? For me?" Hiashi begged.

The Royals all agreed but were shocked, Neji and Hanabi the most.

Hiashi Hyuuga _**never **_begged for anything.

What did Hinata do to him that was so bad?

Hiashi sighed. "Get Ready and dressed in your costumes. The revel will be in a couple hours."

They complied with his wishes and left to get dressed and think over all they had learned.

Hiashi stared at the ceiling as he went over the ultimatum he was given by Hinata.

* * *

_Join and obey me and experience a new era or watch as your beloved daughter and her friends are slaughtered and left in my wake. I could use you. _

_This Revolution will happen. It all depends on you whether you and your spawn will be there to see it._

* * *

Kohona's Live 5 news stood and reported as the aristocratic families arrived at the Sand Mansion.

"A rare event" They said

"Only the most powerful families invited" They said

And they were right.

To get into a revel was very exclusive, and only those invited knew what really went on there. Only the oldest families were allowed to come, decked out in all sort of fantastic costumes. Limos lined up for a mile in every direction, occupants stepped out to strut to the entrance in suits of armor made of gold, geisha dresses made out of only the finest silk. When there was a revel, the wealthy spared no expense.

This red carpet like event was what the royals arrived to. They were dressed as mythical characters from Japanese mythology.

Ino was dressed as a Doji, a spirit almost like an Angel, a servant of God in western religion. With two large white wings made of hundreds of dove feathers, a short white kimono, a pure gold Halo made specifically for her, her blond hair and bright blue eyes, she certainly looked the part.

Naruto was dressed as the Kyubbi, a legendary 9 tailed fox demon. His bright blue eyes were covered by blood red contacts and his robes were a masterful mix of many reds, and oranges created the effect of fire. 9 tails were mechanically attached to the robes and they flowed in the wind.

Temari was dressed as Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess. She wore her blond hair out and it flowed down her back. Her robes was made of the finest silk and her staff was made out of pure imported oak with a large emerald on top.

Shikamaru dressed as a mischievous monk, or Yadokai. Beads wrapped around his hands, and he wore a top of the line blue dress robe from Japan's biggest designer.

Sakura was a Yosei, similar to the western fairy. She wore upturned shoes, a short dress from China's top designer, and her bright pink hair and dark green eyes complemented the ensemble.

Sasuke dressed as Shinigami, or the Japanese grim reaper. Pitch black robes, dark eyes ready to turn blood red at a moment's notice, black hair, and the specially made reaper made a great impersonation.

TenTen dressed like Harionago, a monster woman with barbed hair. Needles with hair wrapped around them stood upright on her head artistically. She left the rest of her extremely long hair down and her kimono hid various other weapons.

Neji dressed like an Enenra, or a smoke demon. A white tailored robe washed out his complexion. Paired with his dark hair and white eyes, he could very well have fit in.

Hanabi dressed like a Tennin, or something like a nymph, she wore a very bright colored, very short dress made of silk and wore a lotus in her dark hair. She carried a specially made wooden flute.

Kiba dressed like a Yama-bito, or a wild mountain person. He wore a lion cloth made out of actual lion pelt and nothing else, showing his sculpted body off. Fake hair covered him lightly, making him resemble some kind of wolf-man.

They were ready. They didn't know if they would be predator or prey but they were prepared to find out.

"Let the festivities begin" Hanabi said as they walked through the double doors to see what awaited them inside.

The interior had been amazing. Lights hung everywhere, and people danced around in flashing disco lights. Everyone was announced as they entered the party so all knew who had been invited and who hadn't.

The guests of honor, Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku, who were hosting the revel, and Hinata and Shino Jiang could not enter until midnight.

One of the hosts and one of the relatives of the deceased would say a short speech to open the party up. Then the revel could r_eally _begin.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what fantastic costumes the GoH would appear in. The non-speakers would appear first and walk up the winding staircase to the balcony overlooking the party hall.

_Tick_

11:59:58

_Tick_

11:59:59

_Tick_

12:00:00

The doors slammed open and Shino and Kankuro walked out side by side.

They were dressed as objects of western fantasy.

Kankuro dressed as a devil in a bright red body suit, "red" metal pitch fork, and real dyed red horns attached to his head. His makeup accented certain areas of his face making him looking malicious.

Shino dressed as Greek god Zeus. Powerful brown eyes stared out of a pale but handsome face. He wore a pure white toga with a pure gold crown on his head and bright yellow lightning bolt in his hand that occasionally shot out sparks.

The speakers filed out next, both excluding a dark sensuality.

Gaara dressed as the Vampire Lestat from his favorite western fiction book _Queen of the Damned_. His hair stood flaming on his head, dark green eyes capturing the crowd. He wore a green, loose pirate's shirt exposing his smooth chest and tight leather pants.

Hinata represented the Vampire Queen Akasha. She was splendid in her costume covered in many precious jewels. Her hair spread down her back and a crown made of pure silver and gold and covered with emeralds and rubies stood high on her head. Everything was made of the same silver/gold mix and was bejeweled with every jewel possible. A huge neck piece covered her beck and led to a bustier that wrapped around her breasts, so well fitting they seemed painted on. Her entire torso was exposed. A floor length skirt split up both sides and wrist coverings completed the ensemble. She also had an emerald snake wrapped around her left bicep.

The room was silent as they took in the magnificent and intimidating foursome.

When they reached the balcony, Shino and Kankuro sat down in the two of the three comfortable looking chairs that were there. Gaara stepped up to the mike, Hinata standing beside him.

"Welcome" His deep voice said. The images it brought up were of dark chocolate and nights of debauchery.

"We are to celebrate the life of Akio Jiang, A great and generous man. He will be remembered always. He loved everyone, was loved by everyone, and only wanted the best for the land. Instead he was murdered stupidly and without cause. We must remember he was a happy man, and would not want us to mourn him. He lived for parties and was at every revel. Remember him tonight as you party and live out your dreams."

He sat down in the only available comfy chair to the cheers of the people below as he, Shino, and Kankuro exchanged glances and gripped the arms of their chairs as they prepared themselves for Hinata's speech.

The crowd went silent as Hinata raised a graceful hand, wrist guard glittering in the changing light.

She began to speak.

"Akio was my father in every way but blood and someone took him from me. Took him from us. He was a generous and fun loving man that greatly valued his privacy and loved my mother. Someone took her light from us also. They were a perfect match, those two."

Her voice was soft and reminiscing.

"He had a dream also. One he was working on. He wanted a world of peace. Where the government wasn't corrupt and everyone was treated equally. He was going to run for Fire Lord, put in new rules to make his vision come true."

"Imagine this. A world where your opinion was valued and not just because of how much money you were paying. Where everyone was equal, but only intelligent people would govern, limiting mistakes. These was no civil wars because there was no reason to fight. People who knew how to manage money did and there was no stealing. Crime didn't exist. There was no rape, no murders. Imagine that, and you have a small scale of his worldwide vision."

Hinata wove a hypnotizing tale. There would be no unnecessary death, they could trust their government would listen to them, they were free to have opinions. There heritage, their money, their _legacy _would be forever reserved and they would have a golden age of prosperity.

Her voice turned powerful, harsh and grating, grieved but sultry, raising in volume level.

"But someone didn't want this to happen. They liked the world the way it was now and they took him from us. He believed the best in everyone, he never would have suspected someone of trying to **stop **a golden age. Never imagined that someone would **want **corruptness. My father tried to bring in a new era. Tried to help us coexist side by side with the common people peacefully. A Perfect World!"

"I will make my father's dream come true. I will help usher in a New Era. He loved the world so much that he gave his life in the end. I will respect his wish and see that it happens. Help me! He only wanted the best, only wanted for people to live without terror polluting their emotions."

She released the hold on her chakra and let it flood the room, driving weaker people to their knees and sending the stronger ones stumbling. An oppressive force permeated the room. Gaara, Shino, and Kankuro gripped the arms of the chairs tighter and gritted their teeth, waiting for the effect to pass. The Royals stumbled slightly, feeling like they should be on their knees.

Was this power Hinata's?

How had they never noticed before the feeling that always surrounded her?

Hinata stood still, loving the feeling of her chakra flowing through her freely. She raised her hands as she closed out her speech and hid her power again.

**"Revel tonight, manifest all of your darkest desires, and celebrate the life of a man concerned only with the welfare of his people. Celebrate taking off the mask you wear and live only guided by your instincts. Celebrate the joining of the families in this cause."**

**"Join me as we bring in a New Era of Peace and see my father's dream of a Perfect World come to life!"**

**"Let the Festivities Begin!"**

Spectators below silently stared in awe at the charismatic woman before them before cheering wildly and celebrating in the name of Akio Jiang.

* * *

_**Read and Review. Thanks!**_

_**A little Background: In this reality, they have chakra, and they use it in techniques but they never call out names or have to use hand seals to channel it. It is all mental and physical. The natural make up of their body and DNA allow them it use themselves as a conduit for chakra. They are also taught in training to never call out their techniques as it alerts their opponents to what they are about to use in a fight. Ninjas are primarily used as assassins and rarely do escort jobs. There are NO NINJA VILLAGES.**_

_**They are organized as an Oligarchy/Capitalist Republic/a little bit of democracy where the people could vote for their leaders with The Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water Lords working together and ruling over the various "cities" in the land, or what would be villages in the normal Naruto world. Only people of powerful and very wealthy Families, essentially, the Nobles, could run for office. This Society is very dark and convoluted with organization such as Akatsuki, led by Pein, Orchimaru and his people, and various other high powered Drug Lords ruling over the Underworld.**_

_**The government is very corrupt and poor people are NOT treated well. Lord Jiang was trying to change this starting with the people of Fire where Konoha resides. He was a major Drug Lord but he used some of his money to start charities and funds to help the common people. He wanted to start a revolution and get non corrupt people who generally cared about the people but would overlook his shadier dealings as the Earth, Water, and Wind Lords and himself as The Fire Lord. He was about to appear before the people and re-introduce himself and his family to the public and run for the position but he was killed before he could.**_

_**Hinata always admired his goal, and plans to avenge his murder and see that his dream of a peace filled land, and a non-corrupt government happen just like he wanted it to.**_

_**ALSO, THERE IS NO KYUBBI or DEMONS EXCEPT FOR THE HUMAN KIND! IT IS JUST AN URBAN LEGEND!**_

AN: This political structure will get more fleshed out as the story goes on. This is just for background purposes until we get to that arc.


	5. For My Father

AN: Whoa! Extremely long update time. School was my first priority. While I suspect that I failed at least one exam, I'm done with school for now. Its summer break! Now with no school for two months, I can update quicker.

_**Story partly inspired to write this by: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack**_

**Summary**: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

The Royals sat in a circle, quietly talking amongst themselves. Hinata moved in their direction. She been moving around the room and associating with the different huddles in the room. After she left, a little time would pass and the people would begin to act really alarming and outrageous. The high school students were scared and more than a little nervous. What was going on here?

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked nervously to the group, giving a voice to their thoughts.

The alarm on Neji's face grew as he watched a couple across the room. "_What is he doing? Is he fucking her? Here? Now? In Public? Why are they all just watching this?"_

They all looked to what he was talking about with fascinated but disgusted expressions on.

Hinata walked over to the royals. She had a fake sympathetic expression pasted on her face. She reached over, grabbed Hanabi's hand, and held it between her own, blocking the offending view of the couple and their very... affectionate public display. The teens' attention was now taken the newest bane of their existence.

"I heard about your father and his ...plight. How is he?" She talked about Hiashi as if they were of no relation.

Hanabi was ripped away from Hinata by Sakura, who glared dangerously. Hanabi sneered.

"You should know. Especially since you're the one who did it. How could you? He's your father you sick whore!" She spat out through gritted teeth. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Insolent girl. Hasn't you father taught you any manners? You should never speak to your betters in such a manner. Since I'm in a good mood though, I'll just give you all a warning. Behave yourselves. I would hate to have to explain to your parents that you were severely injured just because you angered the wrong person." Her face held a warning as she walked away.

The Royal Pricks stood fuming, the earlier apprehension they held because of her show of strength already forgotten. They glared daggers at her back as she walked away. If looks could kill, the Hyuuga heiress would be six feet under by now.

**"How dare she speak to us like that to us?"**

**"How dare she even fucking ****mention**** father?"**

**"Who does she think she is?"**

**"She is not God!"**

**"We should teach her who her betters are!"**

Two waiters approached them while they pouted. They couldn't even give her a piece of their mind since she was an honored guest and that would have been considered unforgettably rude. Ten-Ten was the First to notice them. They had a ghostly sort of beauty about them. Now that they looked, they noticed that all waiters had an ethereal and sad type of beauty.

The kind that drew people in and made them want to protect them. They gracefully glided around the room serving the people there, usually after Hinata had talked to them. These two women were no exception. Now, the group usually had enough intelligence among them to notice the possible implications of this but they were consumed with anger for Hinata's actions.

They curtseyed in respect as they presented the drinks. In a bell chime voice, one of the women asked quietly, "Would you like a drink?" Everyone accepted and picked the drink they desired off one of the tray. They dismissed the beautiful women but failed to see the sly smirks that graced the waitresses' faces as they moved to serve others.

Energized by the drinks, they were determined to not let that used to be ugly girl ruin their night. The boys were dragged away by the girls to dance to their favorite songs. That would be their last clear memory of the night as the drugs their drinks were spiked with took effect and flowed through their bodies. Their vision was filled with bright colors and swirling lights and they let go of all semblance of civilized behavior and gave into their baser instincts.

* * *

Hinata had wanted to torment the stupid _children_ a little while longer but she had some business to take care first before she could join the crowd and the fun could really begin. She had a scheduled meeting with a colleague of her fathers. They just had to confirm some details.

This colleague was not a friend of Hiashi, who she regarded as a sperm donor and nothing more. The man who this revel was being held for was her father in everything but blood and she would always remember him as the first one to show her some kind of love and affection when she arrived to their home. Not even her mother approached her first. Aiko Jiang was the first person to break through her emotionless shell.

When everyone else avoided her and rarely spoke to her, out of fear of being on the receiving end of her foul temper, he sat and talked with her every day without fear until one day she broke down and told him everything. She had to. It was tearing her up on the inside and poisoning everything good about her. He patiently listened to her, holding her while she sobbed out her story, and calmly told her at the end,

_Flashback:_

"_I should kill that bastard. Never believe anything he said to you Hinata. You are a beautiful kind young woman who I know would give up everything, including her soul, for the people she loved. You tried to love them every day Hinata, even when you knew they would only hate you. Don't let them win by letting them take away your heart. Don't let them make you just as bitter and heartless as them themselves are now._

_ You're better than that. Even if everyone else including your mother leaves you, just know I'll always love you as the daughter I never had and I will never leave you alone unless I'm forced to. You will always be welcome in my home."_

_Then he just held her as she cried. When eventually she tired herself out and was falling asleep, he whispered, "I love you my little angel."_

_Tears was brought to his eyes as Hinata whispered back sleepily,_

_"I love you, Daddy."_

_Flashback:_

From that day on, Hinata started to show her lovable, and ultimately fragile, soft, and caring, side to the man she promised to always support and protect in any way she could. Eventually, that love spread to her mother, and new stepbrother. Then, from there, it spread to certain friends.

For those she loved, she would sacrifice anything. She had a Fuck Everyone Else mentality. They could rot in hell for all she cared. The only strangers she had a soft spot for was the weak, and powerless. It reminded her of the Hinata of before. That was one of the reasons her and Akio connected so well. They both had a strange need to protect those who were not capable of protecting themselves.

**For her father, she would save the world.**

**For her father, she would save all the Hinata's of Before.**

**For her Father**

**For her Mother**

**For her Brother**

**For her Friends**

**She would do anything.**

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he discovered himself to be in a room full of naked people, including him. Everyone was draped over someone else. He shifted, intending to get up, but a painful look covered his face as a sleeping woman stretched and kicked him right in the genitals, which brought him back down again. He muffled his moan with one hand while he held himself with the other. He glared at the woman who was now smiling in her sleep. Looking down, a streak of red caught his eyes.

"What is that?" He wondered. The dark haired boy discovered scratches all over his back and arms. Some of them were bleeding, which is where the red streaks came from.

He looked up with a bewildered face at his friends who had started to wake up by now. He continued looking around and he stood up while his startled buddies inspected the room and themselves.

"What the fuck happened? Did we engage in some kind of massive ass orgy?" Sasuke demanded to a guest who had just woken up as well. The man sat up painfully slow from his position on the floor with a pleasant smile on his face. Not that the annoyed boy could see it with the swirly mask the man had on.

"Awww... Newbies I see. Well don't worry, Tobi will explain to the stupid children. " He said with the smile still on his face. His smile widened when the boy's friends came to stand with him and the girls blushed at the site of...well... _little Tobi._

"But only in name," came the proud thought. He could see the irritation growing on the children's faces and decided they had waited long enough.

"Revels always end in orgies. It is to express the love we have of the human form and the love we had for the honoree. We honor them by not pretending. By allowing no masks to be present to disrespect their memories." He said this in an obviously mocking important voice.

Dropping his voice to a conspirator like stage whisper, complete with the shifting eyes, he said "Personally, Tobi thinks it's just an excuse for people to have sex with lots of other people. It is definitely Tobi's favorite parts. He gets to see lots of pretty girls naked."

Then he just wandered off to find his clothing, seemingly oblivious to the incredulous looks he garnered from the Royals.


	6. To Minato's We Go

_**AN: Just so you know, you will find out that there is much more going on beneath the surface of Hinata's life than you may think. She's not as all-powerful and apathetic as she seems to be too many characters.**_

_**Story partly inspired to write this by: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack**_

**Summary**: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, She moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

Hinata woke up from the light nap she was in, as the doorknob of her bathroom jiggled and a dripping, shirtless Gaara emerged from the inside with a towel wrapped around his waist. He winked at her. "Good morning beautiful."

She shot him a beautiful smile, that while slightly fake, was one of the closest to fully real anyone had gotten in a while. She loved his silly antics, and she really admired the view. He had dropped the towel, showing his sculpted body, and was getting dressed to go back home. While they had participated in the orgy last night, they had also had a little private fun afterwards.

This was not an unusual occurrence. They were really good friends, and while not dating, liked the arrangement and held slight feelings for each other.

Gaara raised his arms in the offering of a hug and a kiss and Hinata crossed the room, still nude, to hug him. Why should she bother putting on clothes, it wasn't like it was anything he hadn't seen before. With one last sweet kiss, they separated and walked down the hallway, and down the stairs, after Hinata put on a robe.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You better get dressed, the cook is serving breakfast and then you have a meeting in Tanigakure at 2."

Hinata let out a breathy laugh and said in a teasing voice, "What would I do without you, my little secretary?"

He smirked at her, "Nothing, and _you _should definitely know I'm not _little _in _any way._" He voice turned suggestive while his hand crept up the side of her body. Hinata quickly scooted him out the door with "You'd better go before I make you stay here and be my personal sex slave forever," Right before they could engage in any illicit activities right there in the doorway to his full out laughter.

A muffled "I'm not opposed to that," was heard through the door, to her amusement, after which she heard footsteps making their way down the stairs.

Only after she could not hear them anymore, was when she let the shiver of anticipation and desire shake her body. "_That boy_." She muttered before making her way to her kitchen to full her empty belly.

* * *

Walking away, Gaara could only let a smile cross his features as he thought about Hinata. She may have seemed to everyone else as this cold-hearted girl with major power who could bring the world to its feet, but that was only one side of her.

Gaara knew the truth, Hinata wasn't some "Dark Goddess" as some people called her. She was just a determined, sweet, but damaged girl that had been hurt way too many times by the people she had given her heart to in the past. That wasn't to say she was some weak thing to be protected all the time, Hinata could fight it out with the best of them, and was a master of taijutsu and illusions.

How do you think she had people giving in to her left and right? She weaved gentle illusions that would change that person's perception of the world. If she had someone's loyalty though, that was of their own free will. She did nothing more but push ones natural inclinations to the extremes. No one had to fall to her illusions if they really didn't want to.

More than that, she was extremely loyal to others. You had her loyalty and you were set for life. Lose it though, and she could be the coldest, most ruthless bitch you've ever had the misfortune to meet.

She never forgave and she never forgot. Gaara growled, startling the woman on the elevator with him. It was because of those Konoha people, they had turned her this way, broken her. The snarl on his face faded as he remembered all the good that had come out of it, how her life had become so much better in many ways. Stepping off the elevator, and walking out to his car in the garage of the hotel, He sighed. He just wished Hinata hadn't had to become the mistrusting girl she was now for those good things to happen.

* * *

Hinata sighed deeply and unknowingly adjusted her position to one of a lazy jungle cat, full of deadly grace and beauty, drawing many stray eyes. She was so tired of these pretentious business men and sighed deeply as some random associate rattled on and on about something she already knew about. She shared a suffering glance with Shino as they locked gazes before looking away again.

She slightly pouted as she thought about her own business meetings; they were a lot more fun than their legitimate business dealings. She was most thankful that Shino was given majority of the legit legal power and she was in control of the underworld businesses. That was much more fun than sitting in stuffy business meetings and she enjoyed debating with and terrorizing her father's customers and partners.

Her business deal yesterday had been really successful and she allowed herself to drift away in her memories. Shino would fill her in on anything important later.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata, covered by a cape with a half mask, smirked gently and sat down after greeting this new client. She was both a supplier and buyer of many high profile drugs and her items were of the highest quality and cut. Really, if she was more driven by her morals - She had very few of them, one of the main reasons why she was given the dirty businesses and Shino wasn't. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty anymore - she would have been ashamed. Here she was supplying drugs to the streets when one of her main charities was helping people clean up their drug addictions._

_Yes, her actions were very hypocritical but she had to do what she had to do. She could focus on cleaning up the remnants of the dirty side of the world when her father's vision came to pass. She knew his vision was very idealistic but she would do what she could to make as much of his dream as possible come true._

_Hinata was jolted back to attention when she heard her client make an absurd price. He dealt in a new drug that had been proven to be very popular, however what he proposed was an impossible price._

_"Excuse me? 50 thousand for 100 kilos? Are you insane?"_

_The nameless client replied back to her with a straight face but there was a triumphant glint in his eyes. This was obviously a neophyte to the drug trading world. He hadn't learned to hide all his expressions yet and he most likely wouldn't be able to tell her bluff. She had an excellent poker face._

"_We're the only suppliers of this drug, and it's worth every bit of it." She could practically see the thoughts in his head and amused herself while she pretended to think about his reply, imagining him giving a stereotypical villains laugh and cackling, "I've got her now!"_

"_No deal. I won't pay more than 10 thousand. Are you so sure that you're the only supplier?"_

_She scooted closer to young man, leaning in closer and letting her breath hit his ear. Her smirk deepened when she caught his shudder._

"_You have no idea what kind of connections I have. I went to you, because I heard good things about you and your company. I suggest you agree on 10 thousand and I won't end the deal and spread it around to everyone important that you had outrageous prices and the lowest quality goods I've ever seen. From there, I would leave all kinds of evidence and lead to you getting caught, arrested, and all your assets being taken._

_ If I discover retaliation attempts, I will kill you, your family, every friend you have or have ever had, and their families. Believe me, I can ruin your whole life with little to no effort. Just try me. "_

_She dropped back to her chair and stared at the stunned expression on the boy's face. She smiled sweetly, knowing that was the only part of her face that could be seen._

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_A stunned nod was the reply._

_**Flashback**_

Humming a song, she finally noticed that her meeting had ended. She went directly to Shino, pleased to be finally done, and in a ridiculously good mood.

"Where to brother dearest? Who shall we terrorize today? Minato? How about Fugaku? Both of them are sure to be fun."

Shino stared at her, amusement filling his eyes. "How about we visit Minato. Sources tell me that a certain blond haired teen has visitors over."

Hinata clapped her hands happily, before heading to the car. Briefly, she considered a chance that the cook had drugged her food, causing this abnormally good mood (she was almost never this cheery) but decided she really didn't care.

"Wonderful, A chance to torment arrogant teenagers and get valuable information. What a great day this turning out to be. On to Uzamaki's we shall go!"

Shino laughed outright at this, and shook his head. "You're insane Hinata."

**Review please! Much appreciated! Short Chap but I predict many updates on the horizon.**

**Hinata is only this playful around her loved ones. She'll be cold and hostile towards the Royals.**


	7. Interlude at Uzamaki's

_**AN: Quite honestly, I had lost all inspiration in writing for a while. I had a lot going on in my life. I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I'll try to be more punctual. We'll see how that goes. I'm sick and miserable right now so I have a bit of time on my hands. **_

_**Story partly inspired to write this by: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack**_

**Summary**: People can only bend so far before they break. When the people she loves finally succeed in breaking Hinata, she moves away. When she comes back, Will the people of Konoha be able to survive the monster they have created?

You know what they say...

* * *

_**The Brighter the Light, the Darker the Shadow**_

* * *

Hinata bounced on her heels outside the Uzamaki house. Well, more like estate as the Uzamaki's were wealthy and never afraid to show it. They were more understated than most families that averaged what Minato did every year, but clearly wealthy none the less.

She had no idea why she was so excited. Maybe because Minato was more of a challenge. He wasn't like Tadao. He wasn't looking for someone to save him. She couldn't push him to join her with powerful illusions. He was also far too powerful for them to physically intimidate. There was less than a 60% chance they could beat him even when working together if he was focused on destroying them.

Minato also wasn't like Hiashi. He had no preconceptions of Hinata and her personality and abilities. He had never paid her much attention before. He only knew her as she was now. So, he would be prepared and they would not be able to surprise him.

So, they had to attack him quietly. Subtle threats behind polite words, threats to his son and his livelihood. However, Minato Uzamaki was known as a dangerous man for a reason. He wouldn't stand for outright threats against his son, doing so would cause him to lash out at them.

This meeting was just to test him out and see how he responded to different methods. One of their tests was a simple good cop, bad cop scenario with Hinata as the bad cop.

Hinata would be cold, ruthless, have grudging respect for and a biting disposition towards Minato, while being outright insulting to the teens that tormented her for years if they crossed paths.

Shino would be calm, emotionless, and scarily efficient. Seemingly far more reasonable in comparison to Hinata's attitude.

The object of her musings laid a strong hand on her shoulder, bringing Hinata out of her thoughts. She turned to him with a smile in her eyes but a straight face so no one looking on could see the positive emotions she showed in Shino's presence.

"Sorry, Shino. I'm just excited. I have no idea why I'm still in such a great mood today. This is going to make my job even harder. I might be actually amused by something and how will my persona be effected by me laughing outright?"

Shino allowed himself a slight upturn of his lips but was prevented from answering by footsteps coming towards the doors. They hardened their faces. Shino's becoming still and motionless while a disgusted sneer twisted Hinata's features.

A servant answered the door. "Mr. Uzamaki is expecting you. If you'll follow me?"

They glanced around the home as they were led to Minato's primary office space. Like the outside design of the house, the interior had a clear but understated wealth about it.

Pictures of the man they came to visit and his much hated offspring dotted the house. Hinata noticed the lack of a female presence in the photos and a mysterious smiled fleetly upturned her lips.

As they neared office, Hinata became more hopeful that maybe something more could come of this meeting. Blackmail was an effective form of intimidation if Minato would not join willingly. She would keep the idea up her sleeve.

Shino and Hinata both smirked when they were brought to a closed office door. The servant left and Shino knocked, then they waited patiently. They would let him have this illusion of control if it made him happy. Behind the door, they could hear paper rustling and the quiet muttering of multiple people.

The door opened and the Jiang fortune inheritors were met face to face with the oft-despised children of some of the most powerful people in China, who were being led out by Minato.

The teens immediately glared at Hinata, barely sparing Shino a glance. "What are you doing here, you worthless bitch," Kiba growled out only to be smacked in the back of the head by Minato.

"What have I told you about that disrespectful language boy," the blonde chastised. Turning to the girl, he apologized. "I'm so sorry for his attitude."

Hinata nodded coolly. "Please just tell your son to put a muzzle on his dog before I do it for him."

The aforementioned teens bristled in anger. How dare she!

Minato, seeing the warning signs, pushed the kids out of his office. "Okay guys, I'll send for you later. You go have fun doing whatever it is you crazy kids do these days!" He ignored their protesting about his being left alone with the girl they hated and closed the door on them.

"Please take a seat. Sorry about that." The man laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed move Hinata had once found endearing on his son.

"No problem. We understand." Shino replied.

Going back to his side of his rather expansive desk, Minato asked, "Now, what can I help you with?"

Leaning forward with intense eyes, Hinata asked the question they had eagerly come searching for the answer to.

"I'm going to be blunt, we have no time for word games with time as short as it is. What can you tell me about Akio Jiang's death? Please, make it good. We're aware that you have some information concerning the topic?"

Leaning back in his comfortable leather chair, the man smirked, " Maybe. However, information comes with a cost."

Hinata gave a peremptory smirk, knowing this was her moment to let a little of her knowledge show before she let Shino take over the negotiations. Dragging an elegant finger in patterns on the desk, she dropped her head, allowing the curtain of dark locks to shadow her expression, and exchanged a mischievous glance with Shino.

Peeking at Minato, Hinata allowed an darkly innocent expression to cross her face as she said, " You tell us what we want to know, and I won't slip and speak of some information you would like to keep buried."

Minato's eyes darkened. " What are you speaking of?"

Hinata gave a stygian smile, dark and foreboding. Getting up, she drifted to a shelf of pictures, the odd smile never leaving her face. Looking back with wide innocent eyes at the man whose eyes never left her, she said with obvious insincerity," What a handsome family you and your son make. Yet there seems to be something missing? A spot that's never filled. Why is that? I vaguely remember a beautiful redheaded woman. Whatever happened to her?"

Minato stood up, eyes almost black with rage as he had an inkling of just what secret she knew. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shino.

"Hinata, enough!"

Hinata pouted but obediently sat down and stopped baiting Minato, giving the illusion that if needed, Shino could control and limit her actions.

It would be a useful tool for further negotiations.

Shino inclined his head. " I apologize for her threatening manner but this is a very serious matter we are investigating."

Shino watched dispassionately as Minato sat back down slowly, slowly being calmed by Shino's calm apologies, " Like I was saying before, information comes with a price.

The young man would only raise an eyebrow. " Of course, I expect nothing less."

Sighing, Hinata settled in for a long and boring wait. Oh well, she could use the time to think of more quick and non time consuming ways to fuck with people's minds.

A light smirk flitted across her face as she thought, " Especially those Royal bastards. Just wait. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter. I've had writer's block for a while now and in a blast of inspiration this is all that came to me. **


End file.
